marveldcuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Loki (Fiction)
|gender = Male|DOD = 2018|status = Deceased|movie = Thor: Ragnarok|actor = Matt Damon}} An Asgardian Actor portrayed Loki in The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard. Biography In the play, Loki shares a final conversation with Thor as he lies dying after the Second Battle of Svartalfheim. He apologizes for all that he has done, including his attempted conquest of Earth and his theft of the Tesseract. They happily recall Loki's mischievous antics, such as turning Thor into a frog. Thor declares Loki the savior of Asgard and Loki requests that Thor tell his story and build a statue of him. Thor promises to tell Odin of Loki's heroic sacrifice, and Loki replies that he did not do it for their father. He then dies and Thor cries out in anguish. Odin appears and tells of how Loki sacrificed himself to save Asgard from the Dark Elves and bring peace to the realm. An apparition of Loki as a child then appears and Odin recounts having his heart melted by him when he found him as an infant after the Battle of Jotunheim. The actor was present during Thor's return to Asgard and witnessed him forcing "Odin" to reveal that he was in fact Loki in disguise.Thor: Ragnarok He was one of the victims that perished in 2018 when Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to kill half the universe. Behind the Scenes *Matt Damon previously portrayed a character named Loki (based on the who inspired the Marvel character) in Kevin Smith's 1999 film . *In an interview with , Taika Waititi explained the reason for casting Matt Damon in the role: "Well Matt and Chris are very good friends. We were looking for someone to play Loki and it felt like if Loki was going to write a play about his death he’d want the star of the Asgard theater scene to be in the play."Thor: Ragnarok: Inside THAT major A-lister's surprise cameo Kevin Feige revealed in an interview with that Chris Hemsworth suggested casting Damon and Feige assumed that he was joking: "There was a fun idea of “Let's get Luke Hemsworth to play Thor,” Taika had worked with Sam Neill in . He was willing to come in and do Odin. So who could be Loki? Who could be Loki? Who could be Loki? We didn't have any brilliant ideas. At one point, off handedly, Mr. Hemsworth goes, “Well what if I ask my friend Matt?” I said, “Matt who?” He said, “My friend, Matt Damon.” “Okay. Sure. Sure Chris, ask your friend Matt Damon. He’s not doing this. Oh he’s gonna do it. He's flying down.” The next thing I know, Matt Damon is on set in a full Loki costume, full Loki wig. We have pictures that maybe we’ll share some day of Tom Hiddleston in a full Loki outfit standing next to Matt Damon in full Loki outfit. It is very surreal and very amazing.".‘Thor: Ragnarok’: Kevin Feige on How They Landed THAT Actor for a Cameo Gallery TragedyOfLokiOfAsgard-LokiDeath.jpg Loki Fiction.png The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard.png The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard 2.png The Tragedy of Loki (Ragnarok).png The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard.jpg Asgardian Actors.png References Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Fictional Characters Category:Performers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Thanos